One More Time, One More Chance
by AizakiiRIN
Summary: [Chapter 3 Update!] Berdiri tegap. Tetap berusaha dengan apa yang ia punya. Apapun yang membuatnya merasa sulit akan ia lawan. Tapi, semuanya tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Dia tetap lemah, dan semakin lemah. Bahkan, dirinya sendiri sudah tidak mampu menopang apa yang ia rasakan. . /Warn Inside/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Well~ Ini fanfic kedua saya di fandom KuroBasu. Bikinnya udah lama banget, tapi baru punya keberanian buat di publish sekarang *uhuk*

Ceritanya / temanya mungkin Klise, saya tahu bahwa ini belum apa-apa.

Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini enggak Klise kedepannya :)

Yang sejujurnya, fanfic ini fanfic selingan dari fanfic lain yang sedang dalam proses penyelesaian *tibatibacurhat

.

Entah kenapa saya pengen ngasih liat tentang KagaKuro di sini-bukan dalam artian shounen-ai tentu saja.

Saya terlalu menyukai mereka sepertinya, *uhuk*

.

Yosh, ntar kepanjangan lagi ._.

Jangan lupa baca warn dulu ya~

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**.**

**Warning**

Tema Klise. Typo(s) & Miss Typo. Deskripsi yang berantakan. Belum sesuai dengan EYD. Diusahakan IC. KagaKuro.

**.**

**One More Time, One More Chance**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_Sakit—perih—tak berdaya—terlalu lemah—kaku—berakhir_

* * *

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri lorong SMA _Seirin _yang sudah sepi. Mungkin kalau ia tidak lupa, ia tidak akan kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil buku paket matematikanya yang tertinggal. Belum lagi ia harus menemui pelatih basketnya sekarang untuk kumpulan.

Kuroko membuka pintu kelasnya yang sudah sepi. Hei, sekarang ia merasa sedikit merinding. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di posisi paling belakang, dan ia mulai kebingungan.

Mejanya kosong. Lalu? Dimana buku yang ia tinggalkan?

"Hoi Kuroko! Mau sampai kapan kau di sana?! Pelatih sudah menunggu!" Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berambut merah marun yang di ketahui bernama Kagami Taiga muncul di ambang pintu, meneriaki Kuroko.

Kuroko berbalik. Matanya menatap datar Kagami dan tanpa ekspresi. Hei, mungkin barusan dia kaget, tapi faktanya wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan hal itu.

"_Anou_—aku mencari buku matematika milikku yang tertinggal" ujarnya pelan.

"Ha? Buku? Oh..—" Kagami menggantung kalimatnya, memberikan jeda dan ia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Lalu mengeluarkan buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna biru pada Kuroko.

"Maksudmu buku paket matematika yang ini?" lanjutnya.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Hah… kau ini, kan tadi aku yang meminjam buku milikmu, payah" Kagami masuk ke ruangan kelas itu dan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kau membutuhkannya? Ya sudah, aku tidak jadi pinjam." Kagami menyerahkan buku itu pada Kuroko.

Hening.

"Hoi, Kuroko?!" Kagami heran. Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar tanpa melakukan apapun. Padahal buku itu sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Su-_sumimasen_" Kuroko tiba-tiba mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kau kenapa? Ini bukumu, aku tidak jadi pinjam" Kagami kembali menyerahkan buku itu pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima buku itu, namun—

Buku itu tiba-tiba jatuh.

Kagami mengangkat alisnya heran. Hei, ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun. Pandanganku agak sedikit buram" Kuroko tiba-tiba berjongkok, dan mengambil buku miliknya yang terjatuh.

"Aku lupa kalau kau meminjam buku ini, aku tidak memerlukannya, kau bisa meminjamnya, Kagami-kun" Kuroko kembali menyerahkan buku itu pada Kagami.

Kagami menerimanya dengan ekspresi heran, lalu—

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku rasa kita harus menemui pelatih dan minta maaf padanya, kita sudah telat lebih dari 15 menit, Kagami-kun" Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan Kagami yang terbengong keheranan.

"Bakagami! Kuroko! Kalian dari mana saja?"

Sesampainya mereka di hadapan pelatihnya –yang cukup galak- mereka langsung di marahi habis-habisan. Dan kata '_gomennasai_' juga '_sumimasen_' keluar dari mulut dua remaja laki-laki itu.

Sekumpulan anggota basket dari _Seirin_ itu kini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai, menuju salah satu restoran yang paling dekat dari lokasi mereka saat ini—

_Maji Burger_.

"Tadi kalian kemana dulu?" Salah satu dari mereka yang menggunakan kacamata, yang diketahui bernama Hyuga Junpei bertanya.

"Hah? Tadi kami, itu—"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tadi yang membuat Kagami-kun terlambat." Kuroko tiba-tiba menyela perkataan Kagami. Membuat Kagami juga Hyuga berpaling.

"Oh, ya sudahlah" Hyuga berjalan mendahului mereka berdua, masuk ke restoran _Maji Burger_.

* * *

"_YOSH!_ KALIAN SIAP?"

Teriakan nyaring dari seorang perempuan bernama Aida Riko itu membuat semua jantung laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya cukup mengalami tekanan. Hei, pelatih _Seirin_ yang satu ini memang selalu bersemangat, bukan?

Ya, kali ini, mereka sedang latihan seperti biasa. Ah tidak—tidak bisa dibilang biasa juga. Karena, porsi latihan mereka di tambah dua kali lipat, katanya sih untuk mengembangkan potensi supaya lebih baik. Dan porsi latihan dua kali lipat ini merupakan hasil diskusi 'terpaksa' yang mereka lakukan seminggu yang lalu di _Maji Burger_.

Seperti biasa, Kuroko melakukan _passing_ yang selalu luar biasa. Dan Kagami—sang cahaya selalu berhasil mencetak poin dengan luar biasa pula. Selang beberapa menit berlangsung, semuanya masih terlihat baik-baik saja, sampai Kuroko tiba-tiba jatuh terjerembab.

Perhatian orang-orang di sana teralihkan, mereka lalu menghentikan latihan itu dan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?" Kagami mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"Terima kasih" Kuroko menerima uluran tangan Kagami, tapi—

Ia kembali terjatuh.

"Eh? Benarkah kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami berjongkok dan bertanya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri, Kagami-kun. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu" ujarnya lalu berdiri. Dan kali ini ia tidak jatuh.

"Dasar, kau ini!" Kagami tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Kuroko, merasa di permainkan.

"_Sumimasen_" dan hanya kata itu yang keluar dari Kuroko sebagai sebuah bentuk respon.

* * *

PRIIIT~!

Peluit tanda istirahat berbunyi. Seketika itu juga, mereka langsung menghentikan latihan.

"Waktu istirahat kalian selama 15 menit!" Riko mematok waktu latihan mereka dengan patokan mengerikan. Ini kan latihan dengan porsi lebih, tetapi waktu istirahatnya sama saja.

Kuroko duduk di salah satu kursi dan meneguk satu botol minuman yang ia miliki. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia merasakan deru nafasnya sedikit tidak stabil. Ia kembali membuka matanya, dan lagi—pandangannya buram. Ia mendapati orang-orang di sana seperti sangat banyak dan warna yang tercampur tidak karuan. Oh tidak, Kuroko juga merasakan kakinya mulai lemas. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri dengan memejamkan mata.

"Yosh! Waktu istirahat kalian habis!" Riko kembali meniup peluit. Pertanda latihan akan berlanjut.

Kuroko terperanjat, padahal ia merasa baru saja beristirahat. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, namun—

Ia tidak kuat menopang kakinya untuk berdiri. Bahkan untuk menggerakan kakinya saja ia tidak kuat.

Nampak semuanya sudah kembali berkumpul, dan hanya Kuroko yang masih diam di tempat.

"Kuroko, cepat berkumpul" Riko memberi perintah.

Kuroko mengangguk.

Ia mencoba bangkit lagi, dan dengan pemaksaan yang cukup keras, ia berhasil berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri teman-temannya, tapi tiba-tiba ia jatuh.

Semua yang ada di sana menatap Kuroko keheranan. Kenapa dengannya?

Riko menghampiri Kuroko, lalu bertanya,

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Kuroko diam. Ia tidak bisa begini, ia harus tetap latihan. Tapi—

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja kalau kau tidak enak badan, Kuroko" Hyuga berpendapat.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sedikit lemas" ujarnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat, Kuroko" Riko menyuruh Kuroko kembali ke tempatnya tadi, duduk dan beristirahat.

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia lalu mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi keadaan yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi. Otot kakinya yang ia inginkan agar bergerak dan membuatnya berdiri tidak bekerja, dan ia sangat lemas. Saat mencobanya dengan usaha paksaan, ia malah terpeleset.

Semuanya kembali menatap Kuroko heran.

Kuroko mencoba lagi. Terpeleset lagi. Mencoba lagi. Dan tetap terpeleset. Ia—

Sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri.

"Kau… kenapa, Kuroko?" Riko bertanya dengan perasaan khawatir dan pikiran keheranan.

"_Anou_—maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakan kakiku" dan pernyataannya itu membuat semua teman-temannya terdiam.

Hening.

Lalu—Kagami berucap, memecah kesunyian.

"Apa?"

.

**TBC**

* * *

Ceritanya bakal ketebak? entah kenapa saya yakin kalo ceritanya bakal ketebak XD

Tadinya saya gak akan masukin beberapa bahasa Jepang di sini, tapi kesannya malah 'bukan-Kuroko'. Jadi akhirnya saya masukin XD

Well . This is Chap 1.

Kalo banyak yang bilang 'lanjutin', bakal saya lanjutin.

Tapi kalo banyak yang bilang 'berhenti', saya gak akan lanjutin cerita ini :)

.

Baiklah, terakhir~ Mind to review?

Arigatou Gozaimasu

.

**Aizakii**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

Yey! Akhirnya bisa update.

dan ini kali pertama saya update sebuah fanfic di siang hari~ /curcol

Maaf ya, updatenya lama banget, hehehehe

Saya banyak kegiatan di kampus~ ampe lupa buat update fanfic ini~

.

Ini chapter penjelas cerita sepertinya .

oh ya, Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, fave ataupun follow fanfic ini! saya sangat berterima kasih! ^^

Jadi makin semangat buat lanjutinnya, :)

okeii~ balas review buat yang gak login dulu ya, yang login saya bales lewat pm, ne?

.

**Guest** : Yosh! Ini udah lanjut . Makasih reviewnya ya :)

**Yukan** : Aiiih~ Makasih Yukan-san, udah bilang fanfic ini kakkoii~ uhuhuhu /terharu  
siip~ saya juga suka banget sama mereka... dan merasa bahwa pair ini semakin menyepi entah mengapa ._.  
Okeii~ ini udah saya lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya =3 /tebarbunga

**geminika93** : Makasih buat reviewnya ^^  
di sini semua rasa penasarannya bakal kejawab~ hehehehe

**HikariYuki411** : Sip! Ini udah lanjut ^^  
Muncul ko~ mereka bakal muncul, hehehehe

.

**Disclaimer**

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

**Warning**

Tema Klise. Typo(s) & Miss Typo. Deskripsi yang masih berantakan. Belum sesuai EYD. Diusahakan IC. KagaKuro. Chapter ini mungkin aneh (?). Latar waktu abis Inter High, sebelum Winter Cup /heh

.

**One More Time, One More Chance **

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Kuroko terbaring di ruang UKS SMA _Seirin_, matanya yang terpejam memperlihatkan keadaannya yang sedikit tidak baik. Berbalutkan selimut tebal berwarna putih, kulit wajahnya tampak pucat.

—_Flashback—_

"_Apa?" Kagami berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan menatap mata birunya dengan seksama. _

"_Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan, Kuroko?" Kagami bertanya. Serius. _

_Kuroko menggeleng. _

"_Su-sungguh?" Tanya Riko dengan tergagap. _

_Kuroko mengangguk pelan. _

"_HAH? Kalau begitu kau harus ke UKS sekarang! Cepat!" Kagami tiba-tiba panik sendiri, ia lalu membantu Kuroko berdiri dan membantunya berjalan. Otot kaki Kuroko yang lemas itu ternyata memang tidak bisa di gerakan, kakinya terseret-seret—sejalan dengan langkah kaki Kagami yang cukup cepat, karena kepanikannya—yang luar biasa. _

_Anggota klub basket Seirin yang melihat Kagami panik, mulai ikut panik juga. Akhirnya mereka berlari, menyusul Kagami dan Kuroko yang berjuang sendirian. _

_Di tengah jalan, saat beberapa langkah lagi ke ruang UKS, tiba-tiba Kagami merasa bebannya semakin berat, dan apa yang ia lihat bukan sebuah kejadian biasa, menurut pemikirannya—_

—_Kuroko pingsan. _

_Dan membuat semua yang ada di sana, berteriak dengan rasa panik mereka. _

—_Flashback End—_

* * *

Riko menggigit bibir, di luar ruangan UKS ia mondar-mandir, tanpa jeda, tanpa sela, sama sekali.

"Pe-pelatih…" Seorang laki-laki yang di ketahui bernama Koganei Shinji, mencoba menghentikan pergerakan pelatihnya yang sedikit mengganggu itu.

Riko tidak menggubris perkataan Koganei. Dan dengan sibuknya, ia masih hilir-mudik tidak karuan, menghabiskan energinya tanpa hasil. Oh ya, terkadang pelatih se-pintar diapun dapat menjadi seseorang dengan tingkah laku yang menggambarkan kecerdasan di bawah normal.

Hyuuga menelan ludah. Hei, bukan berarti posisi-nya sebagai kapten dapat berguna dalam setiap situasi. Ia paham, paham betul apa yang di rasakan Riko. Ia paham, betapa paniknya Kagami ketika tahu sahabat bayangannya tidak dalam kedaan baik-baik saja. Dan ia paham, seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan pikirannya melanglang pada satu titik negatif yang menyebabkan apapun bisa menjadi kemungkinan terburuk. Ketakutan ini—tidak, sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan, bahwa ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang berpikiran tidak jelas dan _absurd_ seperti ini.

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih dengan jas dokternya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Tersenyum lembut, ia lalu mulai memberikan penjelasan.

"Kuroko-san saat ini baik-baik saja. Keadaannya memang sangat lemas, tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya perlu istirahat cukup. Akan tetapi, saya sarankan untuk memeriksanya ke rumah sakit, karena bisa jadi ada perkembangan lain yang terjadi di saat saya sedang tidak memeriksanya" Jelas wanita itu.

Riko yang pertama kali mencerna kalimat dari dokter di _Seirin_ itu tersenyum lebar, ia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Dan pada saat itu, pikiran para anggota klub _Seirin_ layaknya permen kapas, ringan dan manis.

* * *

Kuroko menyedot _vanilla milk shake_ yang sedari tadi menjadi teman seperjalanannya. Memperbaiki sampiran tasnya, ia kembali berkutat pada rasa manis yang bermain di lidahnya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, sejak dirinya dipaksa harus istirahat total oleh teman-temannya. Akan tetapi, istirahat selama lima hari ini membuatnya merasa semakin lemas, heran—padahal kan harusnya seseorang yang sudah merasa baikan jangan didiamkan terlalu lama. Dan opini Kuroko yang satu ini di bantah habis-habisan, terutama oleh Riko dan Kagami.

"Kurokocchi~!" Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari seseorang. Dan derap langkahnya yang berlari itu membuat telinga Kuroko serasa berdengung. Hei, ini sedikit berisik.

_BRUK !_

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menubruknya dari belakang, dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, orang itu merangkul Kuroko, tersenyum lebar padanya.

"_Doumo_, Kise-kun" Kuroko menyapa Kise dengan pelan.

"_Yo_! Kau mau ke sekolah, Kurokocchi?" tanyanya. Oh ya~ Kise mulai basa-basi.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ah! Kebetulan aku mau memberitahukan satu hal pada pelatihmu, kalo begitu kita berangkat bersama-sama—_ssu_!" dan ya, bisa di pastikan perjalanan Kuroko kali ini sedikit riuh.

* * *

"Latih tanding persahabatan?" Riko mengangkat alis, saat Kise tiba-tiba datang dan mengutarakan tujuannya, _to the point_, tanpa basa-basi panjang lebar.

"Ya? Bagaimana? Kebetulan pelatih kami merekomendasikan _Seirin_ sebagai sekolah pertama yang bisa menjadi lawan latihan kami!" Kise tampak bersemangat.

"Hm… Cuma itu? Aku rasa ada alasannya kenapa pelatihmu menyuruh kau untuk mendatangi kami begini" Riko mulai curiga.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak begitu! Sebenarnya, pelatih bilang ini metode latihan kami yang—em, baru. Agar kami mampu mengukur kemampuan kami, kan—_Seirin_ itu kuat!" nada bicara Kise terdengar panik.

Riko kembali mengangkat alis. Dirinya merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres—ini lain. Tapi, karena ia merasa bahwa ini kesempatan yang cukup bagus, akhirnya—

"Baiklah, aku setuju" ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Dan membuat laki-laki berambut kuning dengan wajah cerianya itu tersenyum—tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Latih tanding persahabatan dengan SMA _Kaijou_?" Urat-urat tidak setuju muncul di pelipis kapten klub basket _Seirin_ itu. Ia menelan ludah. Cukup. Cukup puas untuknya menikmati latihan dengan porsi yang di tambah, sekarang? Demi apa dia harus latih tanding dengan SMA _Kaijou_? Sama sekali tidak ada perjanjian sebelumnya!

Riko mengangguk mantap. Haha—bila pelatihnya sudah seyakin ini, tak ada gunanya protes.

"Ka-kapan pelatih?" Hyuuga kembali bertanya, masih tidak percaya—ralat—tidak setuju.

"Minggu depan!" Riko menjawab dengan penuh senyuman.

OK. Baiklah. Ini sudah tidak dapat di bantah lagi.

"Hah… untuk apa kita berlatih dengan SMA _Kaijou_, di sana ada si Kise yang berisik itu, kan?" Kagami mulai angkat suara.

"_Ba_Kagami! Kita tidak boleh berleha-leha, _Winter Cup_ sudah di depan mata!" Riko berkata dengan nada tinggi.

Kagami menelan ludah. Sungguh—ini memang tidak bisa di protes lagi.

Kuroko diam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ya, ada yang menurutnya cukup janggal. Tapi—ah ya, Kuroko memilih untuk tetap menyembunyikannya.

* * *

Mereka sampai. Klub basket _Seirin_ sampai di salah satu gedung olahraga yang cukup ternama di sana. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah santai, meskipun ada beberapa yang terlihat ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

"Tetsu-kun~!" Seorang perempuan manis berambut _pink soft_ tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko dengan manja, dan membuat Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangannya, walaupun sesaat.

"_Doumo_, Momoi-san" ujarnya membungkuk kecil.

"_Mou_~ kau lama sekali, sih! Padahal kan kami sudah menunggu!" Momoi menggerutu.

"Ka-kami?" Kagami mengerutkan kening, ia sedikit tidak mengerti akan perkataan Momoi.

"A—_anou_, kenapa kau ada di sini, Momoi-san?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada rendah, mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan salah paham dalam mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Eh? Apa Kise-kun tidak memberitahumu? Pa-padahal kan ini idenya…" Momoi terlihat berpikir.

"Ide?" laki-laki yang bernama Izuki Shun yang berada tepat di samping Kuroko terlihat bingung.

"Lebih baik kita masuk saja dulu, _ne~_ Tetsu-kun?"

.

.

.

.

"REUNI?!" Semua anggota klub basket _Seirin_ terlihat terkejut. Mereka tampak tidak percaya akan apa yang sudah di jelaskan oleh Kise, sehingga mereka semua bertanya dengan nada yang kelewat tinggi.

"Ah—ya, _ma~_ aku sih, berniat untuk mengadakan Reuni, ha-habisnya, kalau aku tidak membohongi Kurokocchi, dan yah, pasti ini tidak akan berjalan lancar, bukan? Hehe" Kise mengusap-usap belakang lehernya.

"Ha~?! _AHO_! Dasar kau ini! KISE!" Kagami. Satu-satunya yang langsung breaksi begitu mendengar penjelasan Kise, dengan sukses menjitak Kise dengan satu jitakan yang luar biasa.

"Ka-Kagamicchi! Ada apa sih?! Dasar kau kejam—_ssu_!" Kise terlihat kesakitan.

Hari ini, hari yang telah di janjikan Kise kepada Riko –dan anggota klub basket Seirin, tentunya—untuk latihan tanding dengan SMA _Kaijou_. Tapi? Apa yang mereka dapat? Di sana tidak ada satupun anggota klub basket _Kaijou_ selain Kise. Dan di sana hanya ada—

Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan—Momoi Satsuki.

Mereka semua adalah mantan anggota klub basket SMP _Teikou_, lebih tepatnya, mereka semua ini adalah bagian dari _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dan mereka adalah teman Kuroko waktu SMP.

Ha—haha—

Kise mencari masalah.

"KISE RYOUTA!" Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di pelipis milik Riko. Dan dalam hitungan detik saja, Kise sudah di kroyok oleh seluruh anggota klub basket _Seirin_.

"A-_anou_—"

.

"_Minnasan_—"

.

.

"Teman-teman—"

.

.

Kuroko mencoba menghentikan aksi teman-temannya, namun mereka sengaja tidak mendengar. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan duduk manis dan menonton 'pertunjukan drama pengeroyokan' itu hingga selesai.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Kise—masih di siksa habis-habisan oleh seluruhnya yang sejak awal marah padanya. Tidak berkurang. Sama sekali—tidak.

Tapi, seorang laki-laki berambut _magenta_ dengan mata _heterochrome-_nya yang menusuk tampak sedikit terganggu. Akhirnya, ia pun melayangkan sebuah gunting yang juga senada dengan rambutnya, dengan kecepatan di atas normal dan berlalu menuju satu titik lurus—

Merobek kerah jaket milik Kagami.

SREK!

_Mission Success_.

"HUAA~!" Kagami berteriak. Persis. Persis seperti apa yang telah di bayangkan Kuroko yang sedari tadi melihat itu.

Akhirnya, setelah kejadian barusan, perkelahian itu berhenti dengan cepat. Mereka diam. Dan sama sekali tak bergerak, layaknya patung manis yang punya satu kewajiban ; diam dan tak perlu bergerak.

Ya.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu—Akashi Seijuuro, ternyata memang memiliki bakat alami sebagai seorang dengan sikap tegas, naluri psikopat dan—aura membunuh yang sangat kental.

* * *

Mereka kini berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Ok, kalian bisa bayangkan mereka seperti anak-anak TK yang hendak bermain gunting kertas batu, untuk memutuskan siapa yang jadi ibu, ayah, anak ke 1, anak ke 2—cukup.

Ini tidak se-indah dan se-bodoh itu.

"Kalau kau memang berniat mengadakan Reuni, mengapa kau tidak meminta langsung pada Kuroko? Dasar merepotkan!" Riko protes dengan cepat, jelas dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Ha-habisnya… pasti Kurokocchi ti—"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Kise-kun" Kuroko menyela perkataan Kise dengan tegas. Terlihat bahwa ia mengucapkan itu dengan keadaan paling sadar.

"Eh? Ma—maafkan aku!" akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa mereka dengar dari seorang model terkenal yang pintar beradaptasi ini, ungkapan minta maaf super telat.

Haha—cukup lucu untuk di tertawakan oleh yang tidak mengalami, tapi sangat menyebalkan bagi yang mengalami.

Tidak adil. Memang. Sangat tidak adil.

"Kalu begitu, kita harus apa sekarang?" salah seorang yang terlihat sangat-sangat keberatan sejak awal, Hyuuga Junpei, mengutarakan perasaannya dengan jelas.

Diam.

Mereka diam.

"Hah~ aku pulang saja, membosankan!" seorang laki-laki berkulit tan—Aomine, berdiri dan hendak pergi tanpa permisi, tapi—

"Duduk, Daiki. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi, ha?" Akashi memberi perintah.

Dan layaknya perintah Raja yang hobi memenggal kepala bawahannya, Aomine diam. Dia kembali duduk.

Sekarang sunyi kembali merayap, hendak menyelimuti mereka.

"Hei—"

"Kita bermain basket saja, bagaimana?" Usul yang cerdas ini rupanya datang dari Kagami. Hei, mungkin ia baru saja meminum suplemen penambah—err—kecerdasan.

Tidak. Ya, memang tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah mungkin, sih.

"Ide bagus! Kagami!" Koganei terlihat setuju. Tapi tetap tidak tenang.

Mereka diam. Mungkin menunggu persetujuan seseorang.

"Bagus juga" Akhirnya Akashi mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi—"

"Aku ingin Tetsuya berada di pihak kami" ujarnya tanpa jeda dan membuat Hyuuga tersedak.

* * *

Ada dua kelompok di sana saat ini.

Di satu sisi, ada enam orang luar biasa yang lebih terlihat seperti _idol group_ daripada pemain basket.

Seorang laki-laki berambut _magenta_ dengan mata indahnya yang tajam, mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam dan celana _jeans_ yang senada.

Lalu, ada seorang yang berambut hijau yang sejuk dan menenangkan. Meskipun wajahnya tidak memberikan reaksi seperti itu. Kacamatanya yang sedikit berkilat-kilat, menambah penampilannya semakin terlihat—_tsundere_.

Ada laki-laki dengan kulit _tan_-nya yang terlihat paling '_klik_' di antara semuanya. Hei, cukup—mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dijelaskan. Eh tidak, rambutnya berwarna biru.

Berikutnya, kalian bisa melihat seorang yang paling tinggi—dan err—besar di antara semuanya. Ia tampak sedang mengunyah permen karet dengan penghayatan yang baik.

Dan, ada seorang _super model_ yang memiliki _fans_ yang bisa di bilang tidak biasa. Dengan _pierching_ yang melekat di telinga kirinya, ia terlihat paling _sexy_ di antara semuanya.

Terakhir, kalian melihat laki-laki berambut biru secerah biru langit. Kulit putih yang sedikit pucat, tapi tetap menarik. Mengenakan jaket putih ber-labelkan '_SEIRIN_' di sisi kirinya.

Dan merekalah, _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Reuni yang direncanakan Kise rupanya berhasil.

Dan di sisi yang satunya, kalian akan melihat enam orang lain yang mengenakan jaket yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Kuroko.

Mereka—klub basket _Seirin_.

Momoi, Riko, dan beberapa yang selalu mendapat bangku cadangan di Seirin menjadi penonton setia. Eh tidak, Riko merangkap jadi wasit rupanya.

_PRIIT~!_

Dan '_friendly match_' mendadak hasil ide Kagami itu pun di mulai.

_Kiseki no Sedai vs SMA Seirin._

.

.

.

.

Kuroko kembali ke masa lalunya. Menjadi bayangan bagi Aomine. Berada di bawah perintah mutlak milik Akashi. Mendapat teriakan melengking dari Momoi. Lalu akan mendapat pujian super tulus dari Kise.

Ini benar-benar sebuah reuni.

Tapi—ia tidak benar-benar mengingatnya, ia seperti—kehilangan banyak hal.

Ia lupa akan apa yang sebelumnya sudah ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya semasa SMP. Tapi, bukan berarti ingatannya mengenai SMA _Seirin_ sangat baik, ia juga lupa akan hal ini.

Ini membuatnya pusing. Ia merasa kehilangan banyak hal yang—sedikit tidak berharga lagi untuknya.

Ini memuakkan.

Tapi, Kuroko tetap bermain dengan luar biasa, _Kiseki no Sedai_ masih memimpin dan membuat _Seirin_ kewalahan, tapi bencana rupanya tak benar-benar beranjak dari Kuroko.

Kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan kakinya kembali lemas. Otot lututnya seperti hilang dan tak mampu menumpu berat badannya. Langkah kakinya terasa berat dan sangat kaku untuk di gerakan.

Ini kembali terulang.

_BRUK!_

Ia jatuh—lagi.

_PRIIT~!_

Peluit berbunyi, Riko membunyikan peluit itu karena merasa pergerakan Kuroko mulai aneh, dan puncaknya ia terjatuh lagi. Seperti pada saat latihan beberapa minggu ke belakang.

"Kau kenapa, Kuroko?" Riko menghampiri Kuroko, perlahan ia melihat Kuroko nampak mengingat sesuatu dan menahan sakit.

"Tetsu-kun! Kau kenapa?" Momoi terlihat panik.

"Kurokocchi~!" Dan bisa dipastikan, mahluk yang satu ini tidak akan pernah berhenti menjadi yang paling khawatir.

Mereka terdiam. Semuanya terlihat terkejut dan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kuroko. Dan Midorima, mulai berpikir sama seperti yang Hyuuga pikirkan. Ini sedikit—janggal.

"A-aku…"

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing" Ujar Kuroko seraya memegangi kepalanya dengan cengkraman kuat.

Pusing? Kebohonganmu terlalu jelas, Kuroko. Lihat, Kagami mengerutkan dahi, dan—

"Kau jangan bodoh, kepalamu sakit, kan?" ujarnya tanpa ada jeda.

"Ka-kalau begitu, lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat" Riko menyarankan hal yang paling logis.

Kuroko mengangguk.

Ia lalu mencoba berdiri untuk mengambil barang-barangnya, tapi kejadian waktu itu kembali terulang.

Otot kakinya lemas. Bahkan mungkin lebih lemas dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, ia merasa otot lututnya terlalu rapuh dan kaku. Juga sakit. Pergelangan kakinya juga sangat sakit dan terasa ngilu. Ia mencoba mengggerakan kakinya, tapi tidak berhasil.

_Ayo, Kuroko. Kau bisa. _Nalurinya mulai memaksa dirinya untuk berusaha dengan energi ekstra.

Ia mencoba berdiri—

Tapi sia-sia. Ia malah terpeleset dan pergelangan kakinya terasa lebih ngilu dari sebelumnya.

Semuanya menatap heran. Riko merasa ada hal yang janggal, tapi ia membuang pikiran negatifnya itu.

"Kagami, Kise! Bantu Kuroko berdiri" ujarnya memberi perintah. Dan mereka pun melakukannya dengan segera.

"Kau lebih baik istirahat di rumah ya, Kuroko?" Kagami menawarkan.

"_Un_! Kurokocchi sepertinya sedang sakit" Kise yang baru pertama kali melihat Kuroko seperti itu masih terlihat khawatir.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Tapi ia terlihat sedang tidak tenang.

"_Anou_—_minna_" ujarnya dengan nada rendah.

Yang mendengar dan merasa di panggil pun diam.

"Ta—tapi, entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba lupa alamat rumahku di mana" ujarnya pelan. Jelas dan padat, singkat tapi tidak dapat di cerna secara cepat.

"HEH?!" Kagami tiba-tiba terpeleset sedikit, keterkejutannya membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo. Tidak percaya.

* * *

Kuroko pun duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan lega. Rasa sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang sekarang. Berterima kasihlah pada Momoi yang hafal betul letak tempat tinggal Kuroko. Dan sekarang, teman-temannya sudah pergi.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Mulai berpikir dan sedikit tidak mengerti. Ia melihat foto klub basket SMP _Teikou_ yang tergantung di dinding. Dan ada beberapa yang ia tidak kenal.

Kuroko lupa. Sangat-sangat lupa.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu meraih sebuah buku bersampul putih di bawah bantalnya. Membuka halaman yang tampaknya sudah di tandai dengan pembatas buku.

Matanya terpejam sesaat, setelah membaca tulisan-tulisan yang berderet rapi di buku itu. Mencoba menyikapi teori yang terdapat di buku itu dengan sikap tenang.

_Tidak mungkin, ini sangat tidak mungkin. _Kuroko berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan ia mulai gelisah. Ini horor, dan jauh lebih mengerikan dari kekalahannya saat melawan SMA _Touou_ pada babak penyisihan _Inter High_ dulu. Ia takut, lebih takut dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk memperjelas semuanya. Menyibakan kabut-kabut yang menutupi tingkat pemahamannya yang di bawah jangkauan dari teori yang ia baca.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu. Kuroko kembali sehat seperti biasa. Meskipun hari-hari yang ia jalani menjadi semakin berat. Kekauan otot-ototnya kini bukan hanya di kaki, tapi juga tangan. Dan jari-jarinya.

Ini lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia bahkan memerlukan energi dan waktu lebih untuk mengangkat piring berisikan roti panggang. Ia bahkan butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit ketika berusaha mengangkat tas sekolahnya. Dan ia—butuh beberapa usaha paksa, ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya. Meskipun ia merasa ini tidak se-sakit sebelumnya.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang tidak biasa. Bisa di bilang aneh untuk atlit basket sepertinya. Ia jadi—lamban. Bahkan cukup lamban bila di samakan dengan anak-anak SD yang berlari-lari kecil. Aneh. Ia merasa aneh dan—sangat takut.

OK. Ia merasa ini sudah sangat membuatnya lebih dari gelisah. _Phobia_. Ia kembali merasakan _phobia_ yang sudah hilang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

_Phobia_ pada ke-tidak mampuan dirinya. _Phobia_ pada kelemahan dirinya, yang akan membuatnya terus menangis—dan memeluk lutut. Sama seperti—_dulu_.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengubah rutenya, berbelok menuju sebuah bangunan putih megah yang cukup membuatnya mendapat ketakutan lebih.

Rumah sakit.

Kuroko duduk manis di depan sebuah meja yang penuh dengan arsip dan berkas-berkas yang sama sekali ia tidak tahu itu apa. Ia menunggu dengan sabar, dan kesabarannya itu pun segera terbayar tatkala seorang pria dewasa berlabelkan 'dr. Koyama Ryuu' di samping kiri jas dokter yang dikenakannya muncul.

Dokter itu tersenyum lembut. Lalu duduk di hadapan Kuroko—menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kau yang memutuskan ya nak, aku hanya menjalankan tugas yang perlu aku lakukan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau minta ketika kau datang kemari. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya—" ujarnya dengan pandangan sedikit—khawatir.

Kuroko menelan ludah.

"Kau—"

"Positif mengidap Penyakit _Fahr_"

.

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh! Ini chapter 2~ Ada yang tau Fahr itu penyakit seperti apa ? heheheh

Well, kemungkinan besar untuk chapter depan bakal banyak istilah kesehatan~ mungkin saya bakal bikin glosarium di akhir tiap chapter. tapi saya akan mencoba meminimalisir istilah-istilah yang kurang umum di sini . hehe

Ok, Mind to review?

Arigatou Gozaimasu

.

**Aizakii**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Hola !

Haduh . Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf apdetnya lama banget, baru selese UAS~ Hehehe

Sekali lagi maaf ya~~

Oh ya, buat chapter sekarang saya gak bisa ngomong banyak. Chapter ini menurut saya bertele-tele banget, gak ngerti juga kenapa saya malah ngetik kaya gini u,u

Ok deh~ sebelumnya makasih banyak buat Review, Fav dan Follownya~

Ok, Bales Review dulu buat yang gak login~ :3

.

**geminika93** : Iya~ Akhirnya saya bisa juga apdet chapter 3-nya juga /tebar bunga

Tentang penjelasan penyakitnya udah ada di chap ini^^  
Makasih ya buat reviewnya~ saya seneng banget :" /tebarcinta/heh

Well, takut kebanyakan ngomong, Happy Reading~ :3

.

**Disclaimer**

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

**Warning**

Tema Klise . Typo & Mis Typo . AR (Alternate Reality) . Belum sesuai dengan EYD . Alur yang bertele-tele . Banyak Scene gak penting mungkin (?) .  
Diusahakan IC . KagaKuro .

.

* * *

Kuroko tercekat, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Baiklah, ini terlalu tinggi untuk ia cerna dengan kemampuan otaknya yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Maaf?"

"Kau Positif mengidap penyakit _Fahr_, nak"

Kuroko masih diam, ia masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Dokter itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat tenang, ketika Dokter dihadapannya mengambil salah satu map yang ada di mejanya, lalu menunjukkan isi map itu pada Kuroko. Dan ia mulai menjelaskan,

"Aku ragu pada awalnya, tapi setelah berkali-kali aku cocokkan, kau memang positif mengidap penyakit itu. Penyakit ini sangat jarang di derita. Sedikit sekali orang yang mengidap penyakit ini. Aku maklum bila kau baru mendengarnya,"

Dokter itu lalu menghembuskan nafas,

"Penyakit _fahr_ sendiri merupakan gangguan saraf degeneratif yang sangat jarang terjadi. Biasanya, ini dicirikan dengan deposit kalsium yang abnormal dan hilangnya sel yang terkait di daerah tertentu dari otak, seperti _ganglia dasar[1]" _

Mata Kuroko berkedip cepat. Ia menatap Dokter itu dalam diam. Raut wajahnya mengatakan seolah-olah ia baru saja belajar tentang istilah-istilah asing. Terlihat tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kau ingin tahu—maksudku—kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa saja gejala yang ditimbulkan dari penyakit itu?" Dokter itu bertanya. Serius.

Kuroko menarik nafas kuat, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran kursi yang ia duduki. Mengambil jeda sesaat, ia menjawab, tegas.

"Aku—aku ingin tahu"

Dokter itu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu membuka kacamatanya.

"Baiklah"

Matanya menatap Kuroko dengan tegas. Lalu ia memulai pembicaraan yang jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya, dan lebih mencengangkan dari apa yang Kuroko kira.

* * *

"Oi, _Bakagami_," Riko datang tiba-tiba, masuk ke kelas Kagami tanpa basa-basi. Menyeret salah satu kursi yang pemiliknya tidak ada, ia duduk di sana. Lalu menatap Kagami yang kini hanya diam menopang dagu.

"Kenapa, pelatih?"

"Kuroko… hari ini tidak masuk lagi, ya?" Riko melemparkan satu minuman kaleng pada Kagami, mencoba santai.

"Tidak. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia tidak ada di sini kan?"

"Cih,"

Kagami tidak merespon decihan sang pelatih. Ia membuka kaleng minuman itu dan meminumnya, lalu kembali berujar.

"Mungkin dia masih belum sehat, pelatih"

Riko diam. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi, terlihat kesal.

"Hoi, Kagami,"

Kagami menoleh pelan, menatap sang pelatih dengan tatapan bosan,

"Kenapa?"

Riko meminum minuman yang ia pegang. Masih menyandarkan diri pada kursi, ia mulai berpendapat.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa ia agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kemampuan motoriknya menurun—tidak, maksudku jika ia memang sedang sakit kemampuan motoriknya pasti menurun. Tapi ini… cukup drastis"

"Aku juga merasa begitu," Kagami menimpali. Ia kini ikut menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi.

"Kagami,"

Kagami menghembuskan nafas, ia melirik sang pelatih,

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kau tidak menjenguknya?"

"Hah? A-aku rasa… itu tidak perlu"

"Dia satu kelas denganmu, Kagami," Riko mengerling tajam, terlihat kesal.

"Aku hanya ragu. Aku rasa kalau aku menjenguknya, ya—pelatih tahu kan bahwa jalan pikirannya itu sulit di mengerti, nanti ia malah akan berkata hal-hal yang aneh, yang pastinya tidak akan aku mengerti, se-seperti itu." Kagami terdengar panik. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Riko, terlihat benar-benar panik.

Riko memejamkan matanya, lalu berdiri.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Dirimu sendiri yang tidak mau mengerti. Kami akan menjenguknya besok sore. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu lagi, ingat?"

Kagami diam, tidak merespon apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya Riko pun pergi dari sana tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dan Kagami tahu bahwa pelatihnya kesal.

Padanya, tentu saja.

Dan itu malah membuat Kagami semakin tidak bersemangat untuk berlatih nanti sore.

* * *

Kuroko menatap jam dinding yang tergantung. Memerhatikan waktu yang kian bertambah.

07:30 AM

Biasanya, sekarang Kuroko sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang biasa menyia-nyiakan waktu, dan terkadang karena sikapnya yang seperti ini ia malah sering datang terlalu pagi ke Sekolah. Akan tetapi, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Tidak pernah. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Ia malah ragu untuk pergi Sekolah.

Kuroko mengehembuskan nafas pelan. Turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia beranjak pergi ke dapur. Setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil salah satu benda di laci meja belajarnya.

Ia menatap sekeliling. Sepi. Ah ya, berarti Orang Tuanya tidak pulang lagi tadi malam. Ibunya, tepatnya.

Ia memicingkan mata, lalu mengambil satu gelas air putih. Ia duduk di meja makan, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menghembuskan nafas. Terlihat kelelahan. Kuroko membuka satu botol kecil yang berisikan pil. Mengeluarkan beberapa butir, ia menggengamnya erat. Mengatur nafas, ia memasukan obat-obat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Meraih gelas yang berisi air putih yang ada di sampingnya, Kuroko menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Astaga…" Ia kini kembali memejamkan matanya. Dan menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Nafasnya terlihat teratur, meskipun sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat. Entah mengapa.

Tangannya masih erat menggenggam botol itu. Seakan-akan takut botol itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Ya, suplemen penambah tenaga.

Untuk saat ini, hanya pil itu yang bisa meringankan penyakitnya. Hanya itu. Dan untuk sekarang hingga seterusnya, mungkin ia akan menjadi seseorang yang memiliki ketergantungan pada obat-obatan. Dan ini membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mendekati meja belajarnya, lalu meraih sebuah buku bersampul biru yang tergeletak di sana. Buku yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi buku yang paling sering ia baca. Membuka halaman yang sudah di tandai dengan pembatas buku, ia membaca tulisan-tulisan di halaman itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

'_Fahr merupakan jenis penyakit yang sangat langka. Bahkan, perbandingannya dapat mencapai 1:10.000 . Fahr merupakan penyakit yang saat ini disimpulkan berasal dari turunan ataupun faktor kecelakaan. Untuk saat ini, penyakit Fahr sendiri masih belum ditemukan obatnya. Dan pengidap penyakit ini biasanya hanya dapat memperlambat proses penyebaran sel penyakit itu di dalam tubuhnya, tanpa dapat mengobati penyakitnya. Dan itu berarti mereka tidak dapat mengharapkan sebuah kesembuhan.' _

Kuroko menunduk. Wajahnya datar, tapi pelipisnya kembali berkeringat.

Seburuk inikah hidup yang ia alami?

Menjadi seseorang yang tidak populer, biasa-biasa saja dalam bidang akademik, memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis. Jarang diperhatikan. Tidak berbakat dalam banyak hal. Dan sekarang apa? Ia sakit?

Sungguh, sepertinya Tuhan sangat mencintainya.

Ah ya, ini terlalu indah. Baginya, hidupnya terlalu indah untuk diceritakan pada orang lain.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama ia memaksakan dirinya untuk menghabiskan satu potong roti panggang, Kuroko kini bisa bernafas lega. Yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya hanya mengambil tas sekolahnya. Lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Tidak sulit, bukan?

Tidak. Tidak. Sebelumnya bagi Kuroko itu tidaklah sulit, tapi untuk sekarang, ia membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga lebih untuk melakukan hal sesederhana itu.

Ia mengernyit pelan, lalu menyampirkan tas sekolahnya secara perlahan-lahan. Bahunya sakit. Ia masih berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya dengan langkah lambat, ketika mendengar bel di rumahnya berbunyi. Ah. Seseorang bertamu sepagi ini. Mungkin… Ibunya? Ah tidak, Ibunya tidak akan menekan bel, ia tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukan Ibunya saat akan memasuki rumah—bila ia tahu Kuroko ada di dalam—tentu saja.

Bel masih berbunyi, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Uh, orang yang cukup tidak sabaran rupanya.

"Kuroko? Kau sudah bangun kan?"

Kuroko terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada sampiran tasnya, menarik nafas kuat-kuat.

Kagami. Ya. Kagami ada di depan rumahnya sekarang.

"Kuroko? Boleh aku masuk?"

Kuroko hendak berjalan membukakan pintu, tapi tiba-tiba ia jatuh—pergelangan kakinya terasa ngilu. Lagi.

"Anou—tunggu sebentar, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko berteriak pelan, ia berusaha bangkit.

Kagami tidak menjawab, sepertinya ia mendengar teriakan Kuroko. Syukurlah, sepertinya Kagami tidak mencurigai apa-apa.

Kuroko menekan kuat-kuat pergelangan kakinya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Dan berhasil. Ya, sekarang Kuroko sedang berusaha untuk berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Kuroko! Kau tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi?" Kagami berteriak pelan, sepertinya ia mulai curiga.

"Kalau begitu, nanti sepulang sekolah ak—"

_CKLEK_

"Maaf, aku akan masuk hari ini. Maaf membuat Kagami-kun menunggu lama" Kuroko menatap Kagami datar.

"Uwah..!" Kagami melompat ke belakang, terlihat terkejut.

"Kau ini! Masih saja selalu membuat kaget seperti itu, huh!"

"Maaf."

Kuroko membelakangi Kagami, lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan kembali menatap Kagami datar.

"Ada apa?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya.

"Ah… tidak ada apa-apa sih… tapi, kenapa wajahmu berkeringat begitu?"

"Oh ya?"

Kagami masih menatap Kuroko keheranan, Ketika Kuroko kembali memanggilnya,

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami mendesah pelan, lalu berjalan mendahului Kuroko seraya mengeluh,

"Haaah~ sudahlah, ayo berangkat. Kau sudah membuatku lelah begini."

Dan dibelakangnya, Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Pulang sekolah dalam beberapa hari di satu minggu merupakan hari latihan. Dan sekarang juga ada jadwal latihan.

Kuroko masih diam di kelasnya. Tidak yakin bahwa latihan kali ini akan berjalan lancar, tapi bila ia tidak mengikuti latihan, pasti pelatihnya akan marah-marah.

Merepotkan.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas Kuroko dan memeluknya. Diikuti oleh beberapa anggota Tim Basket SMA _Seirin_ yang berjalan di belakangnya, mereka memberikan penyambutan yang sangat meriah untuk Kuroko.

Penyambutan? Mungkin lebih tepat di sebut kalau ini adalah respon dari mereka untuk Kuroko yang baru masuk sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kuroko-kun? Kau tahu, kami kangen sekali!" Riko bertanya dan mempererat pelukannya.

"A-aku baik," Kuroko menjawab dengan susah payah.

"Syukurlah~ Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau bisa latihan lagi bersama kami!" Riko meloncat kegirangan.

Kuroko diam.

"Ta-tapi, Pelatih,"

Riko berhenti meloncat, lalu menatap mata Kuroko dengan serius.

"Hari ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa latihan, err—aku harus memulihkan kesehatanku, ya, aku harus benar-benar pulih dulu baru bisa latihan" Kuroko terlihat agak gugup, meskipun ia tetap berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Ah~ baiklah. Aku rasa itu memang keputusan yang tepat, Kuroko" Hyuga tiba-tiba berkomentar.

Dan membuat semuanya tiba-tiba mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah sepenuhnya pulih kemungkinan kau sakit lagi kan akan sangat kecil" Riko tersenyum.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

—_Hari latihan berikutnya—_

"Kuroko, kau sudah pulih?" Kagami bertanya pada Kuroko ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong SMA _Seirin_.

Hari ini adalah hari latihan ke-dua di minggu ini. Dan Kagami bertanya pada Kuroko apakah ia akan mulai berlatih atau tidak.

"Belum sepenuhnya, Kagami-kun" Kuroko berkata. Bohong.

"Ah~ jadi kau hari ini tidak ikut latihan lagi?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Maaf"

.

.

.

.

—_Hari latihan berikutnya—_

Kuroko berdiri di ambang pintu gedung olahraga basket SMA Seirin. Ia menggenggam beberapa buah buku, dan berkata dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Maaf" Ujarnya dan melangkah masuk.

"Ah! Kuroko!" Beberapa orang melambaikan tangan dan terlihat senang saat Kuroko ada disana.

Kuroko membungkuk sedang.

"Maafkan aku semuanya, aku hari ini juga tidak bisa latihan. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan beberapa tes, jadi aku harus menghafal" ujar Kuroko. Dia berbohong. Lagi.

Semuanya hanya membuka mulut tanpa bersuara.

"Baiklah, semoga sukses dengan tesmu" Hyuga tersenyum. Memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih"

* * *

Sudah beberapa kali ini Kuroko tidak ikut latihan, dan bisa dipastikan kegiatannya di klub basket SMA Seirin jadi amat sangat kacau. Terlalu kacau—bahkan.

"Kuroko-kun akhir-akhir ini aneh, ya" Riko menopang dagu, ia menyedot minuman sodanya dengan malas.

Hyuga membuang muka, kemudian dia menyodorkan makanannya pada Riko.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, padahal kegiatannya di klub sangat kacau dan tidak terkendali, dia seperti…"

"Malas bermain basket" Tiba-tiba Kagami menyambung perkataan Riko, dan membuat beberapa orang menatapnya.

"Apa?" Kagami mengangkat alis.

"Kau itu seakan-akan cenayang saja, Kagami. Memangnya kau tahu kalau Kuroko itu sungguh-sungguh 'malas' ?" Hyuga mengerling.

"Hei, kan pelatih juga bilang 'seperti' !" Kagami duduk dan mengunyah burgernya.

Percakapan singkat itu pun berhenti. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat agak kelelahan. Namun ada beberapa orang yang tampaknya masih memikirkan Kuroko. Oh ya, ternyata Kuroko bisa menimbulkan efek yang kuat juga bagi mereka.

* * *

Kuroko kini ada di perpustakaan Kota. Akhir-akhir ini, keadaannya memang tidak seburuk sebelumnya. Meskipun jatuh tiba-tiba serta otot yang selalu sakit masih cukup sering terjadi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu rak yang berisi banyak Novel. Namun, ketika ia sampai di sana, ia malah diam.

Hei… tadi ia hendak mencari buku apa?

Kuroko menatap langit-langit perpustakaan yang tinggi itu, mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi pelupa begini?

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir keras. Akan tetapi, bukannya ingat buku apa yang hendak ia cari, Kuroko malah mengingat pernyataan Dokter yang memeriksanya beberapa waktu lalu.

_Demensia[2]_.

Ah ya… jadi ini ya, yang namanya Demensia?

Kuroko lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Dan ia malah mengambil salah satu novel dengan asal. Ia menatap sampul novel itu, lalu kembali dibuat bingung.

"Aku sudah membacanya belum ya?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini… tapi…" Ia malah semakin bingung.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi membaca. Dan kembali ke kursi tadi ia duduk. Berdiam diri. Tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Kuroko ingat apa yang dikatakan Dokter yang memeriksanya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia di beri penjelasan mengenai gejala apa saja yang timbul dari penyakit yang ia derita. Salah satunya, Demensia.

Dan ia berpikir ini akan semakin merepotkan.

* * *

Hyuga masih berlatih, meskipun beberapa anggota lainnya sudah ada yang istirahat. Ia masih menatap ring basket di hadapannya dengan pandangan serius, ketika Riko memanggilnya.

"Hyuga-kun!"

"Argh! Kau membuat tembakanku meleset, pelatih!"

"Hyuga-kun…"

"Ah, baiklah."

Hyuga menghentikan latihannya, lalu menghampiri teman-temannya. Menerima minuman yang disodorkan Izuki, ia lalu meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Hei… kalian sadar sudah berapa lama kita berlatih tanpa Kuroko?" Riko bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat beberapa anggota tersedak.

"Ah ya… dia sudah terlalu sering tidak berlatih" Hyuga menimpali.

Anggota lain hanya diam. Seperti sulit untuk menjawab.

"Dan akhir-akhir ini ia semakin jarang datang ke sini… hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi saja tidak," Izuki kini ikut berkomentar.

"Apa Kuroko… sudah tidak menyukai basket lagi?" Furihata bertanya hati-hati, takut salah berbicara.

"Tidak."

Semua anggota menoleh kea rah suara itu berasal. Laki-laki yang menunduk itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak mungkin. Kuroko tidak mungkin membenci basket. Aku tahu dia pasti akan berlatih kembali"

Laki-laki itu, Kagami, kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harap juga begitu, sih. Tapi aneh… akhir-akhir ini aku bahkan tidak melihat Kuroko sama sekali. Dia—"

"Dia masih masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Dia berkata padaku bahwa ia banyak pekerjaan." Kagami memotong perkataan Tsuchida, nada bicaranya sedikit naik.

"Dia tidak berkata soal basket padamu, Kagami?"

"Tidak, kapten. Tapi aku tahu dia pasti akan kembali berlatih bersama kita. Dia sangat menyukai basket, aku sangat tahu itu. Jadi… kurasa kalian bisa memercayainya" Kagami menatap anggota-anggota klub Basket Seirin dengan tatapan serius.

Walaupun ragu, mereka megangguk.

* * *

Kuroko membereskan buku-bukunya. Hari sudah senja, dan sudah saatnya ia pulang. Ketika ia hendak keluar kelas, Kagami meneriakan namanya.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko menoleh pelan, lalu mendapati Kagami yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hari ini ada latihan. Aku rasa kau harus berlatih. Sudah tiga minggu kau tidak berlatih, itu artinya kau sudah melewatkan lebih dari sepuluh kali latihan,"

"Kagami-kun, aku—"

"Tidak bisa. Aku yakin kau sudah sembuh. Ayo,"

Kuroko menggingit bibirnya, lalu bergumam pelan,

"Tidak bisa, Kagami-kun"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak bisa berlatih. Aku belum sembuh sepenuhnya, kata dokter aku cedera, lalu—"

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya kau datang dan lihat kami berlatih. Semua orang benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan klub basket ini, kan?"

Kuroko diam dan menunduk. Mengepalkan lengannya kuat-kuat, ia lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah,"

Dan satu patah kata sederhana itu mampu membuat Kagami tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko!"

Koganei melambai-lambaikan tangannya, ketika melihat Kuroko datang bersama Kagami. Dan setelah teriakan Koganei barusan, semua anggota tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya. Wajah mereka tampak berseri-seri, terlihat sangat senang.

"Selamat sore, semuanya" Kuroko membungkuk kecil, mengucapkan salam.

"Uwah~ Akhirnya Kuroko datang berlatih lagi dengan kita~" Kawahara merangkul Kuroko, dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku masih tidak bisa ikut berlatih, aku cedera. Jadi kemungkinan pemulihannya akan memakan waktu yang lama." Kuroko kembali membungkuk, berbohong, meminta maaf.

Tanpa di duga, semuanya masih tersenyum. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau datang ke sini dan melihat kami. Aku yakin saat Winter Cup nanti, kau sudah bisa ikut bermain," Hyuga tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, semuanya" Kuroko mengangguk, seraya kembali membungkuk kecil.

* * *

Kuroko masih menyukai basket. Kuroko masih menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Sebelumnya, ia berpikir bahwa gejala demensia yang ia alami akan membuat ia melupakan basket, nyatanya itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Kuroko masih mengingat apa itu basket. Kuroko masih tahu bagaimana caranya ia bermain basket. Dan Kuroko masih mengingat apa itu Winter Cup.

Ia melihat teman-temannya bermain. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Ia senang bisa melihat teman-temannya berlatih keras untuk turnamen nanti, ia senang melihat mereka bersemangat untuk bisa menang. Akan tetapi, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa tertekan. Ia ingin berlatih lagi bersama mereka, ia masih ingin melihat semua teman-temannya bermain basket. Bersamanya. Termasuk, ia masih ingin menjadi dirinya yang dulu, menjadi bayangan untuk Kagami. Tapi semakin ia menginginkannya, ia malah semakin tertekan dan frustasi. Ia tahu, ia mungkin sudah tidak bisa bermain basket lagi. Ia tahu, mungkin sesungguhnya ia tidak harus berharap lebih agar ia bisa kembali bermain basket. Meskipun semuanya belum terlambat, tapi Kuroko tahu, bahwa setelah ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bermain, ia tidak akan bisa bermain basket lagi untuk selamanya.

Latihan berakhir. Ia melihat teman-temannya tersenyum senang, dan mengambil air minum. Berisitirahat. Sama halnya dengan Kagami, yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Kuroko diam menatap Kagami, lalu menunduk. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa kesal. Sangat kesal.

Dan entah mengapa, ia tiba-tiba menangis.

Kuroko tidak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba air mata meluncur deras dari matanya. Ia mengepalkan lengannya erat, dan menahan diri agar suaranya tidak terdengar. Tapi, itu sia-sia. Karena sepersekian detik kemudian, Kuroko di kejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang masih duduk di sampingnya,

"Kuroko? Hei… kau menangis?"

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**GLOSARIUM**

**[1] Ganglia Dasar** : Ganglia Dasar atau bahasa Inggrisnya Ganglia Basal merupakan salah satu bagian otak yang berwarna putih, kalau kalian lihat gambar otak, pasti tau^^  
Di dalam ganglia dasar tersebut terdapat serabut Dendrit dan Neurit .  
Dendrit sendiri berfungsi menerima dan menghantarkan rangsangan dari luar ke badan sel saraf. Sedangkan Neurit berfungsi menghantarkan rangsangan dari badan sel saraf yang satu ke sel saraf lain. Dan kerusakan ganglia dasar merupakan gejala paling awal yang terlihat dari Penyakit Fahr. Intinya gangguan saraf pada otak besar ^^

**[2] Demensia** : Mirip Pikun, tapi bukan pikun juga. Istilah Demensia sendiri kurang lebih biasanya di gunakan untuk menjelaskan penurunan fungsional yang disebabkan oleh kelainan yang terjadi pada otak. Dalam kasus Kuroko di sini, Demensianya termasuk ke dalam Demensia vaskular (berhubungan dengan yang sudah saya jelaskan di atas) Penderitanya biasanya mengalami gangguan terhadap Ingatan, Tempat dan waktu. Hayo~ Ada yang sadar? :3

.

Yay~ akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga~ uh, maaf chapter ini abal dan sangat bertele-tele sekali T^T

Saya waktu ngetik gak ngerti kenapa bisa ngetik beginian, uhuhuhu  
Dan saya tahu ini abal sekali, uhuhuhuhu

Baiklah~ mungkin untuk chapter depan saya bakal bikin alurnya gak bertele-tele seperti ini, dan saya pastikan buat chapter depan KagaKuronya udah banyak~ XD  
Buat gejala penyakitnya… saya jelasin dikit-dikit aja ya, ntar gak seru kalo di kasih tau semuanya =)) /eh

Maaf ya, udah saya apdetnya lama banget, chapternya gak memuaskan u,u  
Tapi karena saya udah santai sekarang.. apdetnya gak bakal selama sebelumnya (?)

Jadi, biarpun chapter ini abal-abal dan bertele-tele… berkenan untuk review? :3

Arigatou~ =3

.

**Aizakii**


End file.
